1. Technical Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate generally to the evaluation of a person that is positioned on a sleep system. More particularly, these methods and apparatuses relate to the measurement and analysis of characteristics of a particular person for a sleep system, to determining the sleep system characteristics that are most suitable for the person, and to providing a recommendation for a sleep system that is most suitable for the person.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of different sleep systems are currently available. Such sleep systems may comprise all aspects of a bedding assembly including, but not limited to, mattresses, box springs, foundation units, bed frames, pillows, mattress pads, linens and, more generally, to any type of sleep product that influences a person's sleep. However, each respective sleep system may be suitable for some persons but not suitable for others persons. The characteristics of a suitable sleep system for a person depend on a number of factors including, but not limited to, the physical attributes of the person (e.g., weight, height, body dimensions, weight distribution, etc.), preferred sleeping positions (e.g., sleeping on back, side, front, etc.), sleeping habits and so on.
Two very different primary components of sleep systems affect a person's overall sleep experience: support and comfort. First, a sleep system delivers support to a person by holding the person in a proper postural alignment, while evenly redistributing the person's body weight across a wide area so as to relieve interface pressure. For example, a mattress may deliver support through the resistance provided by innersprings to the downward force applied due to the person's body weight.
Second, a sleep system delivers comfort to a person's body through the use of comfort materials layered on a top region of the sleep surface. For instance, by layering finning pads and harder, high density foam on top of the innersprings, a mattress can be manufactured to provide varying levels of hardness or firmness. On the other hand, by layering soft materials over the innersprings like convoluted foam, low density foam and/or fiber materials like wool, silk or cashmere, a mattress can be manufactured to provide varying levels of softness or a more plush feel.
Thus, the sleep system that is most suitable for a particular person is that sleep system which provides the best possible combination of comfort and support to the person. Further, suitable sleep systems will vary considerably based on a person's physical attributes, sleeping habits, etc.
The number of factors that influence the suitability of a sleep system for a person are vast and interrelated. Thus, the selection of a suitable sleep system can be a complicated and difficult process for a person. Further, the sleep system that a person selects for themselves based on what sleep system feels most appealing to the person during a showroom testing of the sleep system may not be the most suitable sleep system for the person. Rather, it may require several weeks of sleeping on a given sleep system for a person to determine the long-term suitability of the sleep system. However, prospective sleep system purchasers are generally limited to such brief showroom testing.
Thus, there is a need for a way to objectively evaluate a person on a sleep system so as to determine the most suitable sleep system for the person. There is also a need for a way to evaluate a person for a sleep system in a showroom setting so as to facilitate the person's purchase of a suitable sleep system and to recommend the most suitable sleep system for the person.